The Adventures of an Eevee and a Vulpix
by TheAverageFan
Summary: Four words; The Eevee is crazy. The Vulpix kind of evens it out for the both of them. What will happen after Rattata decide to take over their small grove? Who's Char and Tom? Read and find out!


Hellurs! This actually didn't take all that long to write.

Disclaimer: Pokémon© whoever made it, which wasn't me. Tails and the unnamed Eevee © Me. Because I MADE THEM. However,_** if**_ you have my permission, then you may make a story with them.

Chapter One: Hostile Take Over

I growled, the stupid Rattata were everywhere, closing me in. They had no brains, trains of thought, anything that made them smart, they didn't have. They just swarmed around me, trying to take over my pitiful territory. Now would be a good time for Tails to show up. I hope he hadn't gone and blown himself up. That would just suck. And then I would be in a real problem. There were too many Rattata. But then I could just chuck shadow balls everywhere, and Tails could show up from out of nowhere to blast fireball after fireball at them. That would work.

"**So what made you decide to show up, Tails?"** I asked.

"**Meh, saw the Rattata starting to gather, wanted to chuck fireballs, the usual,"** the Vulpix told me.

"**Pretty much the same for me, except they were closing in on me, and I wanted to randomly chuck shadow balls. Home sweet home,"** I sighed.

My best friend Tails and I live in a small grove of trees. We sleep in a bush. Such fun. Well, with a little moss and practice attacking Rattata everyday, it's not all _that_ bad. Oh yeah, I'm an Eevee. If that helps at all. Yeah, about the shadow ball thing, you see, some trainers are stupid, and they leave their backpacks open during the night. If you can't figure out what happened next, you just suck.

"**So did you notice anything about the Rattata?"** he asked.

"**Um, they're stupider now?"** I replied stupidly.

"**No. They must be starting a colony. Sooner or later we're going to have to leave here,"** he said. That smarty-fur. **"But that's not all. To get a good training in, we're going to have to get… caught."** I stared at him in silence, my mouth wide open. What did he say?

"**But we've lived here practically our whole lives. Why leave now?"** I practically pleaded to him. I did NOT want to be some trainer's plaything. That would be just giving up my life. I don't want to do that. Speak of the devil.

"**Hey, look, Char!"** a new voice said. Uh oh.

"**What? And be quiet, you'll scare all the Pokémon away!"** Char's voice hushed the other.

"**That's just it, there's two Pokémon over there. A Vulpix and an Eevee. Which do you want?"** the first voice asked.

"**I'll weaken them both as I have a... weaker Pokémon... that won't make them faint, and then I'll catch the Eevee while you get the other one. Sound like a plan?"** Char's voice whispered.

"**Right, go!"** the quiet first voice urged.

Then suddenly she was upon us. The first thing I wanted to do was run away, but Char was on us like a hawk. She whipped out her Pokéball and had it out in a flash. It was a Chikorita. I think I liked this one better than the first.. other human. She was fast, practical, not bad for a human. I was glad this one was going to be my trainer. But as all was in _my_ brain, I was not happy to be caught. The Chikorita looked at me. I stared back at it, daring it to make the first move. It did. Which happened to be tackle. I think it was sizing me up, deciding how to best take me down. Well, that wouldn't be hard, as I was supposed to let the trainer catch me. But I was still going to put up a fight. I cocked my head at it and tackled it. I wanted to look sweet and innocent, as was my species' stereotype, and then start hitting it lightly with shadow balls. That was _my_ plan.

"**So, you a starter?"** I taunted, **"I can tell, you've only got tackle and growl. Puh-lease."** It growled. **"What, you mute or something?"** It spoke, as if to clarify that it was **not** mute.

"**Yeah, got a problem with that? I doubt you've got anything better. You're just a wild Pokémon," **Well, well, this thing's got a sharp tongue.

"**Care to rethink that?"** I didn't. I just chuckled as I chucked a shadow ball at it. I took a glance at Tails' battle. He was battling with a Pidgey. I feel bad for him. He has to take longer to get worn out, the better-trained guy.

You see, Tails had a better life before we met than I did. He was raised in a city with less crime. I was raised in one with lots. While I was still a kit, my parents were taken by some buff looking Pokémon. They beat them up within an inch of fainting, and then some creepy robber guy came out of the shadows and threw Pokéballs at them. Being too weak to resist, they were caught. He left, and I've never seen them again. My older sister from an earlier litter took me to the forest where she met a Jolteon. She stopped by occasionally to see how I'd been doing, bringing one of her kits with her. I loved looking at them, the little tykes. Anyways, after I met Tails, and he'd proved that he could protect me, my sister stopped visiting me.

I smirked as I saw the Chikorita muttered to itself about 'not seeing that coming.'

"**That's what you get for thinking us Wild Pokémon are laaame. Heck, the best in your team will have started out wild."** I then randomly start running around in circles, to tire myself out. And boy, did it work. I was panting on my fifth lap. When I dizzily stopped, the Chikorita slammed into me, using tackle yet again. I decided to give up, and fell down. But I shot one more shadow ball at it. Just for kicks.

A Pokéball was suddenly thrown at me. Ow. I guess I'm her first caught Pokémon, because she hasn't learned not to throw it at my head. I was thrust back into my old clearing, but it was odd. I then realized why it seemed so odd. Tails wasn't there. I hope these two humans stay together.

I was glad that I was finally let out of the Pokéball. I guessed that they thought I would try to help Tails get away, and wouldn't let me out until he had been successfully captured. It turns out he was. I rushed over to him, and jumped on him, almost glad that even through those minutes where nothing was there; he's still out here.

"**Hey, Tails!"** I randomly burst out, feeling like getting all that fake 'tiredness' out.

"**Random hyper phase?"** he boredly asked.

"**What else?!"** I announced. **"How could I go from pooped out in a Pokéball to randomly jumping on you that fast?"**

"**I don't know, Pecha Berries?"** he continued. **"And, can you do me a favor?"**

"**Whaaaaat?" **I tease.

"**Hmm, let's see.. get off of me maybe?"** he pointed out teasingly.

"**Fine."** I then got off of him. I pranced around, and looked up at my new trainer. I now finally got to see the other 'mysterious' voice. It was a boy, he looked weird wearing clothes with some refined ores on it. Ooh, a rich kid. I can't wait to hear all the blond-ness. He should be fun to mess with. To my surprise, he takes two black and silver collars out of his bag. If he puts that on me, I'm Mew.

It turns out I am. It also turns out that it's a Pokémon translator. Fun is what I shall have.


End file.
